


Fun

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2018 [17]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fancy-dress party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf





	Fun

Alec really wasn’t a party person. He was in general not a fan of large social gatherings, although that had gotten better since he was with Magnus.

Parties, however, were not exactly a favourite of his.

_It’ll be fun!_

He hadn’t failed to notice the slight tone of pleading in Izzy’s eyes. So he had caved in and said yes.

_It’ll be fun!_

Yeah, sure.

Because that was before he had been informed that it was a fancy dress party.

Magnus had insisted that it would be extra fun.

Until they had been informed that the theme was ‘Come as your significant other’.

“That is not even remotely funny,” Alec said with a groan.  
Magnus was trying on Alec’s black gloves. “It’s not?”  
Alec looked up at him. “I mean, seriously? I’m to dress up as... you?”

Magnus lifted his eyebrows and inclined his head. “I am not sure if I should be insulted or not.”  
His mouth falling open, Alec shot out of his chair. “Magnus no... I didn’t...” He buried his fingers into his hair with a frustrated groan.

Magnus took off the glove with a few very precise moves.

“Magnus...” Alec dropped his hands again. “I didn’t mean... oh come on!”  
Magnus slowly turned around and looked at him, inclining his head expectantly.  
“I meant...” He huffed in frustration. “I mean, how am I supposed to pull that off? You... I mean... you look gorgeous no matter what you wear, and your make-up is amazing, but I...”

Magnus blinked a few times, his face gone completely blank. Then he dropped his head with a laugh.

“Is that your problem, my darling Alexander? That you can’t live up to the original?”  
Alec shrugged with a sheepish grin.  
“Oh...” Magnus shook his head and walked across the room. “My dear Alexander,” he said and rested a hand on Alec’s shoulder. “If there is anyone who could not live up to the challenge it’s me. Or how could I possibly impersonate your very essence of dark, sexy broodiness?”  
Alec crossed his arms and lifted one eyebrow.  
“Point in case,” Magnus said and winked, which turned Alec’s frown into a look of confusion.

* * *

I am not leaving the house like this, Magnus.”  
“You look beautiful, Alexander.”

Alec sighed as he stared at his image in the mirror. Even though the black eyeliner and purple eye shadow was perfectly and expertly applied, same as the lip gloss, Alec could hardly meet his own eyes.

“I can’t possibly pull this off, Magnus.”  
“You’re not supposed to win a trophy on the catwalk in Milano, Alexander. We’re going to a fancy-dress party.” Then he leaned sideways so he could look over Alec’s shoulder into the mirror. “And you wouldn’t want to break your poor baby sister’s heart, would you?”

Alec rolled his eyes and shook his head, but with a fatalistic sigh. “Right, go ahead.”

It took Magnus no longer than a few moments to sort Alec’s hair as well, and after the finishing touches of a few purple highlights that matched the eye shadow and the lip gloss, he stepped back and looked very pleased with himself.

“One could think you’re the high warlock of Brooklyn.”

Alec turned around and let his eyes wander up and down Magnus’ body. Black jeans, black boots, a black shirt and a black leather jacket. He was wearing Alec’s gloves, and had the quiver on his back and the bow in his hand. There was no makeup and his hair was artistically mussed and sorted at the same time. In short, Alec felt that Magnus looked a lot more like Alec than Alec looked like Magnus and he said as much.

“You need more confidence, dear Alexander,” Magnus said and tugged at Alec’s shirt, black silk with silver and purple accents. “And I need to practise my brooding.”  
“I don’t-”  
Magnus drew his eyebrows together and crossed his arms.

Alec opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Magnus was grinning at him.

“How’d I do?”

Shaking his head with a sigh, Alec looked at the mirror again.

“It’ll be fun!” Magnus said brightly.  
“Yeah.”  
“Alexander, with that attitude nothing you’ll ever do is going to be fun. Can’t you at least try to take this a bit more light-hearted, for your sister’s sake?”  
Alec sighed again. “I’ll try.”

* * *

Howls of laughter greeted them as they reached the door.

“Jace don’t drink that!” That was Clary.  
“I haven’t nearly had enough to drink for this!” Jace.  
“Do not drink vodka straight from the bottle!”  
“I said I am far too sober!!”

Alec and Magnus exchanged a puzzled look and stepped through the door into the Jade Wolf.

Jace was just chugging a bottle of vodka, or rather, he was trying to, because both Izzy and Clary were trying to stop him.

Considering the fact that Jace was wearing a lacy dress that didn’t even reach his knees, Alec could very much sympathise with the vodka-chugging.

People were howling with laughter, but Jace was laughing too. Maybe it had to do with the alcohol, but he definitely wasn’t the only guy looking ridiculous. Maia and Luke had teamed up because neither of them had a significant other, and while Maia in jeans and leather jacket looked cool, Luke in a mini skirt and a crop top belied any description.

Clary was wearing black trousers and a black shirt, which wasn’t special but that really wasn’t her fault, while Izzy looked hardly recognisable in converse, jeans, a Pac-man T-shirt and a ratty old flannel.

Simon on the other hand _owned_ the tight black dress, and had even borrowed one of Izzy’s bras that he had filled with... something...

“Socks!” Simon called cheerfully, obviously having caught Alec and Magnus staring. “It’s just socks, man!”  
“Nice make-up!” Magnus called back.  
“Thanks! Izzy is a pro!”

Now Izzy had noticed them and came running over to throw herself at her brother.

“Alec!” She beamed at him. “God, you look amazing!” She looked at Magnus. “Doesn’t he look amazing?” Then back at Alec. “You should really wear that more often!”

Then she stepped back and gave Magnus a once-over. “Niiice. Suits you.”  
“Thank you. I’m afraid I haven’t been able to master the brooding look.”  
“I’m sure Alec needs to practise the warlock flourish too.”

“It really could have been worse, you know,” Magnus said under his breath as they walked towards the bar, or rather a few tables pushed together against the wall covered with bottles and glasses.  
“I’m inclined to agree,” Alec said slowly as he watched Jace in the flimsy little dress padding around barefoot because Clary’s shoes were way too small for him.

Simon on the other hand wore a pair of Izzy’s heels, but eventually gave up on them after the third time he had ended up arse over teakettle on the floor.

“Alec!” Jace had finally spotted them and he came stumbling over. The bottle of vodka in his hand was half empty already. “It’s not fair!”  
“What isn’t?” Alec asked, leaning slightly back when Jace leaned forward.

Jace barely suppressed a small belch. “I mean look at you...” He gestured at Alec and Magnus and the vodka sloshed back and forth in the bottle. “Just rocking each other’s outfits! And here I am!”  
“It’s a cute little dress,” Magnus said.  
“Shut up!” Jace knocked the bottle back and took a healthy sip.

Magnus and Alec exchanged an amused look.

“Seriously, Alec...” Jace looked down at himself. “How do you become gay?”

Alec took a deep breath, and then looked at Magnus who just twitched his eyebrows.

“I don’t know,” Alec said with a smirk. “I guess I just got lucky.” He looked at Magnus for approval.  
“Very funny,” Magnus said without moving a muscle in his face.

It took them all of three seconds before they burst out laughing.


End file.
